The subject invention generally relates to an air filter apparatus for filtering air that is drawn into a motor vehicle having a passenger compartment and an instrument panel disposed in the passenger compartment. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an air filter apparatus that includes a housing having an access port that terminates adjacent an outer skin of the instrument panel such that a filter element disposed in the housing can be selectively removed from the passenger compartment for service and/or replacement.
Air filter apparatuses are components of heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and are known in the motor vehicle art. Air filter apparatuses include an air filter housing and a filter element disposed in the filter housing. Air filter apparatuses, including the filter element, are utilized in a motor vehicle to filter air that is drawn into a passenger compartment of the vehicle for purposes of heating, ventilating, and air conditioning the vehicle. The air frequently needs to be filtered to remove particulate matter, odors from outside the vehicle, and the like. The filter element frequently becomes clogged which impacts the performance of the HVAC system. Consequently, the filter element must be removed from the filter housing for service and/or replacement of the filter element.
The filter housing and the filter element disposed in the filter housing are conventionally disposed within an instrument panel of the vehicle. However, the filter housings and filter elements of the prior art are not conveniently located in the instrument panel. As a result, individuals such as owners and operators of the vehicle typically are not aware of the location, or even the existence, of the filter element in the instrument panel, and the filter element is not serviced or replaced as needed. Furthermore, other filter elements, such as the filter element disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,316 can only be accessed from the engine compartment of the vehicle for service or replacement. Consequently, the individual is frequently forced to hire a mechanic just to access the filter element.
Even if the location of the filter element is known, the filter housings and filter elements of the prior art require disassembly of intricate mechanical components to access and remove the filter element. Referring now to FIG. 1, the filter housing and filter elements of the prior art that require disassembly of intricate mechanical components are more specifically disposed at three distinct locations within the instrument panel.
In a first example, indicated generally at 10, the filter element can only be accessed through a glove box. As such, in this first example, the glove box must first be removed to appropriately access and remove the filter element for service or replacement. As understood by those skilled in the art, the removal, and subsequent reinstallation, of the glove box may not be an easy task, especially for those who are not mechanically inclined.
In a second example, indicated generally at 12, the filter element can only be accessed through a filter access door located near an accelerator pedal of the vehicle. As such, in this second example, an individual must first lay on their back to remove the filter access door. After the door is removed, several components must be removed to appropriately service the filter element. As understood by those skilled in the art, it is not ideal to have the filter element in this location because the individual must orient themselves in an extremely awkward and uncomfortable position while accessing the filter element. Furthermore, the accelerator pedal and/or brake pedal can obstruct the process of removing this door.
Finally, in a third example, indicated generally at 14, the filter element can only be accessed through a leaf screen, i.e., or plenum, of the vehicle. As such, the filter element can only be accessed from outside, and not from the passenger compartment, of the vehicle. Also, as understood by those skilled in the art, the leaf screen is retained in place by plastic push pins or other similar fasteners. These plastic push pins must first be pried out or otherwise removed, and then the leaf screen must be removed before the filter element can be accessed and removed for service or replacement. Furthermore, reinstallation of the leaf screen with the plastic push pins may not be an easy task, especially for those who are not mechanically inclined.
Due to the deficiencies in the filter housings and filter elements of the prior art, including those identified above, it is desirable to provide an air filter apparatus that is conveniently located in an instrument panel of a motor vehicle such that individuals are aware of the location of the air filter apparatus and can readily service and/or replace a filter element from a passenger compartment of the vehicle in a simple and efficient manner without disassembly of any intricate components. More specifically, it is desirable to provide an air filter apparatus that includes a filter access port that terminates adjacent the outer skin of the instrument panel to facilitate the easy service and/or replacement of the filter element from the passenger compartment.
An air filter apparatus for a motor vehicle is disclosed. The vehicle includes a passenger compartment and an instrument panel having an outer skin. The air filter apparatus is disposed in the instrument panel and filters air that is drawn into the vehicle. The air filter apparatus comprises an air filter housing and a filter element. The air filter housing includes an external air side, an internal air side, and a filter channel defined between the external and internal air sides. The filter element is disposed in the filter channel of the air filter housing for filtering the air that is drawn into the vehicle.
The air filter housing further comprises a filter access port that is defined between the external and internal air sides and that extends from the filter channel to terminate adjacent the outer skin of the instrument panel. As such, the filter element that is disposed in the filter channel can be selectively removed from the filter channel for service and/or replacement of the filter element from the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides an air filter apparatus that is conveniently disposed in the instrument panel and that includes a filter access port that terminates adjacent an outer skin of the instrument panel such that the filter element can be readily serviced and/or replaced from the passenger compartment of the vehicle.